Just Another Girl
by I'mafuckingunicorn
Summary: Naomi was just trying to help her friend win a girl, but when she least realized Emily was falling for her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up this morning with a really bad hangover. And the worst thing is that I didn't even know where I was. So I looked around and noticed there was a girl lying beside me on the bed. Okay, awkward. Then I decided that instead of standing there paralyzed, I should get up e go to college, so now here I am, at college, in my politics class.

The bell rings and I get out of the classroom quickly, I don't want Kieran asking me why I was late.

"Naomikins" I hear Cook, one of my best friends, calling me on the hall with that usual stupid smirk on his face "hey, how are you babe? Great party last night huh? You found some girl?"

"And why do you want to know if I found a girl? Pervert" I ask rolling my eye at him, he can be an arsehole sometimes, but he's still my friend.

"Hey, I was just asking, relax! But I think you found someone. You got here late for a reason. Good night huh? It's good, it has been months since you broke up with Sophia, you needed some fanny time." He laughs and my face gets red, why people want to talk about another person's sex life? Well, it's better if I just ignore him. I see Freddie and JJ coming our way and I thank fuck for that. "Hey Freds and Gay J, Naomikins finally got laid last night."

"Cook, will you stop being a cunt? I don't want all school knowing if I had sex or not, thanks. I really don't feel like being here in school today, it's like my head is going to explode anytime. Can we go to your shed Freddie?"

"Yeah, sure, let's go. Do you have some weed?" Cook and I look at him like he's an idiot for asking that, because it's kind of obvious that we have. We always have "okay, I got it, let's go then"

So, we never do much in Fred's shed, we usually just talk and get high, and that's what we're doing. But there's something weird, JJ hasn't talked much yet, he always has something to say about things. And Cook thinks this is weird too, 'cause he decides to ask "Gay J, what's up with you today? You haven't said a thing, mate."

"Uh… Well… I was just thinking about something…"

"What's got you distracted J?" Freddie asks "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just a… it's just a girl from college"

"WHAT?" Cook screams with a giant smile " JJ's into a girl? Is she hot?"

"Do we know her, J? What's her name" Freddie asks and I interrupt them

"Hey, let the guy breath, calm down. So, JJ, you mind talking about her?"

"Well, I think you guys don't know her. Her name's Emily, she's in my psychology class. She has red hair and she's really pretty, and… Hot, yeah, she has a twin, her name's Katie, but Katie's a bitch and I really don't like her, she's not nice to people. But Emily seems nice, she's really sweet with everyone. But I know that I'll never have a chance with her because she's just too beautiful and I…"

"Okay, stop rambling JJ, we understood" Freddie says laughing at JJ's red face. I start thinking about everything JJ said and I realize something.

"Hey, this girl's in my art and in my history class. I never talked to her and never really pay attention to her, but I know who she is. Do you think she likes you too?"  
"I… I don't know, but… I don't think so, I never actually talked to her…"  
"What the fuck JJ, you like the girl and you never even talked to her?" Freddie asks incredulously.

"Yeah… I know, but is just… She's really beautiful and she has a pretty smile and I just…"

"It's okay J, I understand you, it's like love at first sight" I say not really believing what I'm saying but c'mon, I want to comfort the poor guy.

"Yeah, I think so. Hey Naoms, you could talk to her for me. She's in your class so it's easy for you. I… I don't have the courage to talk to her…" Oh God, what have I got myself into? I never even talked to the girl before, what am I going to say to her 'hey, my friend fancies you, he never talked to you but he likes you. So, want to date him?" that would just be too weird. But I can't disappoint JJ.

"Yeah… Okay. I guess I can talk to her…" I say awkwardly and look to my side and see Cook and Freddie trying not laugh. I want to punch them so much.

"Really? Thanks Naoms. Okay, I have to go home now, my mum's waiting for me. Bye guys."

"Bye J." we say in unison as we watch him leave. "Wow, fuck me. What am I going to do?" The two start to laugh and I glare at them. "Stop laughing, will you?" They don't "well, fuck you then. Just give me this spliff."

"I think you got yourself in a complicated situation Naomikins"

"Ha, you think so, Cook? Complicated situation is kind of an understatement"

"Just Chill, Naomi, it's going to be fine." Freddie says trying to calm me. Obviously, it doesn't work.

"Well, I don't know if it's going to be fine, but I'll just have to do this. I'm going to do this tomorrow and end with this." Okay, fuck me three ways, I'm screwed. Guess I'll just have to talk to this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Okay, so I came to school earlier today to look for this Emily girl. I get there and start looking around, then I see a group of people, there's this blonde girl with a dumb smile on her face that's looking to nowhere, a guy staring at her with a loving look on his face, a brunette and skinny girl with a mysterious look and a smirk on her face, and there are twins, one with red hair. I found her!

I start walking towards them and they start looking at me. I'm getting nervous. I don't like people staring at me. "Hey, uh... Are you Emily?" I ask to the red haired girl.

"Yeah, that's my name." She says with a confused look "why?"

"Can I talk to you? In private, please."

"Okay, fine." She says and her friends start to laugh with confused looks on their faces as we walk away. We go to the front of my locker and I start to explain the situation to her.

"So, I'm in your art and in your history class, I don't know if you ever saw me but…"

"I have seen you. You're Naomi Campbell right? I'm Emily Ficth."

"Yeah, I am Naomi. My friend, Jeremiah Jones, or just JJ, he's in your psychology class and he's kind of… into you, you know?" She starts to laugh and says

"Wait, but he never even talked to me."

"I know, but he really likes you."

"Naomi, he doesn't like me, he can't like someone he never talked to before. It's just a crush."

"I know that too, but can't you just talk to the boy? He would be really happy."

"He's the one who likes me, why do I have to go talk to him? Why doesn't he talk to me?"

"It's because he's really shy. He wanted to talk to you but he just couldn't, and that's why he asked me to talk to you, I didn't even wanted to be here talking to you but…"

"Wow, thank you."

"Oh, c'mon, it's not personal, it's just because I never talked to you before, I didn't know you, and so I didn't want to just start talking to you about this weird stuff."

"Yeah, it's really weird."

"It is, but he's a really nice guy, he's shy, but he's really sweet, you could at least talk to him."

"Okay, I could talk to him, but what do you want me to say? 'Hey, I heard you like me, so, want to go out?'"

"That's actually pretty good, can be that" I joke and laugh and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Yeah, sure. Look, I'll talk to him as soon as I see him but I don't want to go out with him, and date him and do the things he probably wants."

"I know, I just want you to talk to him and know him, maybe you'll change your mind." She laughs when I say that.

"Yeah yeah, he wishes, but I really doubt" the bell rings and she starts walking away, I stand there thinking until I notice she's looking at me "We have history class now, you should go you know? You already missed it yesterday."

"Oh so you missed me yesterday?" I smirk and she rolls her eyes.

"Shut up. I didn't even know you yesterday. I just notice when people don't go to class." I laugh at her and start to walk to class with her.

In the classroom I sit in my usual place, but Emily sits in front of me. Weird, not so much, but weird. It's okay unless she starts talking to me. Well, it would be okay if her pretty red hair didn't distract me during class. I'm so distracted that I don't even notice she's turning around and talking to me.

"Hey, Earth to Naomi." She says flicking her fingers in front of me.

"Um? What? Sorry, I was distracted"

"I noticed" She says laughing "I asked if you have a pen"

"Oh, yeah, sure, here" I say giving her my pen.

"Won't you have to use it?"

"No no, it's fine. I'm fine, you can use it."

"Okay then." She turns around and I notice my heart racing, and I'm thinking about how beautiful she is, and how pretty her smile and her eyes are. Her voice is pretty too, is husky and I want so much to hear it saying my name. Oh my God, what the fuck am I thinking? She's my best friend's crush, she's just that.

The bell rings and I notice that I spent all the class looking at Emily and I didn't pay any attention to the class. What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking those things about my friend's crush? It must be just some silly thing. These thoughts are going to stop soon.

I get out of the class room fast, I don't want Emily talking to me. I want to find Cook and talk to him. I walk to the hall and find him hitting on some girl. He sees me looking at him, stops talking to the girl and come talk to me.

"Hello Naomikins babe. How is your day going?"

"Horrible. I talked to that Emily girl." I say that and he gives me a surprised look and thumbs up.

"Already? Good job Naoms. How did it go?"  
"Well, not so good and not so bad. She's really nice, but she doesn't really wants to talk to him. She thinks it's weird that he likes you without even have talked to her, and we both know she's not the only one who thinks that. But well, she said that she will talk to him, but I think she just said that so that I would stop bothering her with that."

"Well, at least you talked to her, and if she really talks to him it's even better."

"Yeah, you're right. I hope she talks to him." When I say that I see JJ walking towards us.

"Hey guys" he says "I saw Emily with you today, Naoms, did you talk to her already?"

"Yes, I did. She said she will talk to you as soon as she sees you."

"Oh my giddy, giddy, giddy… Aunt. What am I gonna say?

"I don't know gay J, just let the conversation flow, you know?" Cooks says and JJ just shakes his head "or you can just say she's hot and that you want to bang her" He says with that stupid smile and then laughs.

"Shut up, Cook" I say before he says another thing "Just let her start talking and you keep going with the conversation, J. Everything's going to be fine."

"Yeah… I guess so… Thanks Naoms, I owe you."

"Nah, it's fine, J." The bell rings and we all go back to class. I don't stop thinking about Emily, but I just try to ignore the thoughts, it's going to stop anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stopped thinking about Emily. What a spliff can't do, right? Yeah, people must think I'm a useless stoner, and well, they are right. I really don't feel like going to college tomorrow, I don't want to see anybody's face, I don't feel like being sociable. But life isn't always perfect, is it? I just want to get some sleep.

I wake up and realize I already have to get up. Thank fuck it's already Friday. I get up and get dressed. I go downstairs and find my mom talking with a guy that looks like Jesus. God, it's early why she's up and why there are strangers in our home? "Good morning, mom" I say with a sleepy voice.

"Good morning, sweetie. Slept well?"

"Yeah, kind of. Do we have something to eat?"

"I don't think so, honey. I think everyone ate it all"

"Everyone who? Why do you always let strangers in our house? C'mon this is our home" I roll my eyes when she doesn't answer "I better get to college"

I get out of my house pissed. Great, my day is already being awesome, things are just great. I'm at college now and I spot JJ alone in a corner. "Hey J, how are you?"

"I'm fine. You know, just normal."

"Yeah, my day is being awful already. So, give me some good news to cheer me. How did it go with Emily yesterday?"

"Well, she actually didn't… She didn't talk to me… I wanted to talk to her but I… I was just… I was too nervous, like I always am… Stupid, stupid, stupid" he says beating himself and I just get more pissed at what he said.

"Stop beating yourself, JJ. She didn't talk to you?"

"No"

"Didn't even say hi?"

"Nu uh"

"Well, excuse me, JJ. I'm unfortunately, I'm gonna leave you alone again, I have to do something. Bye J"

"Okay. Bye Naoms."

I start to look for Emily. I'm so angry, she said she was going to talk to him, why didn't she? Can't she even be a nice person? I find her with her twin and I pull her by her arm.

"Hey, what are you doing lezzer?" Her sister asks me

"I just want to talk to her, okay? It's just going to take some minutes."

"Did you ask if she wants…"

"Leave it Katie, it's fine. I'm gonna talk to her just for a minute. I'll be right back." We go away but her sister keeps staring at us with a suspicious look. She's really a bitch, like JJ said.

"Wow, your sister's really nice. And by the way, you really know how to keep a promise, right? I'm amused" I say ironically and she looks kind of shocked.

"Wait, I didn't promise you anything"

"You said you were going to…"

"Exactly, I said, I didn't promise. Why do you care so much about it?"

"Have you ever heard about caring about people, friendship, this kind of stuff? He's my friend. I said to him that you would talk to him as soon as you saw him and well, you saw him, you had class with him and you didn't talk to him, you just got his hopes up and now he's really sad. Thank you so much"

"Hey, I do care about people. And I didn't got his hopes up, I didn't said to him that I would talk to him, you said that to him" I laugh at that, because, well, I just said what she said to me. This girl is kind of annoying me. She can be pretty as hell, but she's still annoying. "If someone got his hopes up it was you." Okay, now she's blaming me. Awesome. "And I didn't talk to him because I didn't want to give him hopes. Because, believe me, I'm not interested in anything more than friendship. He fancies me, he wants to fuck me and stuff, but, I'm not into him."

"He doesn't just wants to fuck you, if that's what you think! He's the sweetest person ever, okay? He wants do go out with you, and woo you, I don't know… He must want to fuck you too, but it's not just that… You understood"

"Yes, I did, but I don't care about any of that, it's not because of that."

"Why is it then?"

"Because, Naomi, I'm not the kind of girl that's into dick, you know? I'd rather fuck you instead of him" She leaves with a smirk and I just watch her leave with a shocked expression. Wow, I didn't see that coming. So Emily's gay. I guess my gaydar is horrible. But, wow, she's gay. That's… cool. Sad for JJ, but still awesome. Poor JJ. Lucky me. Oh, get yourself together, Naomi, she's gay but she's still your friend's crush, stop being an ass.

"I should just go to class"

I go to the class room. I have arts now. With Emily. That's not good, things are just going to be weird. The worst thing is that the only empty seat is the one in front of her. Wow, my day is being so good, I'm such a lucky person. I'm impressed.

"Hey Naomi, long time no see. How are you?" Emily asks me when I seat in front of her.

"You're weird, you know that, right?" She laughs at me.

"Yeah, I heard that already."

"You're gay" I say with a smirk.

"Wow, you learn things fast, congratulations" she jokes "and you're gay too, you don't fool me, Campbell"

"Wait, what? I'm not gay. Gay people burn in hell" she stares shocked at me for a moment and then starts to laugh when she notices I was just joking, and I laugh with her. "No, you're right, I am, but how did you know that?"

"I notice when someone stares at my boobs" I blush really hard and she laughs "relax, that's fine, I'm not gonna beat you. You still want me to talk to your friend?"

"No, that's fine, it's just gonna get his hopes up. I'm gonna explain to him today. It's Friday, so we're going out, this way I can tell him and then he can get drunk to forget everything" I joke even though I'm sad for JJ.

"You're going out? Where?"

"We're going to some party, I don't know where yet"

"My friend Thomas is a DJ at this really nice place. Me and my friends will go there tonight, you guys could come with us, me and Katie could pass at your place and get you"

"okay, but, Katie isn't going to kill me, right?"

"No, I'll tell her to chill out" She says laughing and hands me a piece of paper "here's my number, you can text me your address."

"Uh… Okay. I'll text you later." I say feeling like my heart's going to rip out of my chest. I think I'm crazy.

"Awesome. But we should pay attention to class now."

"Yeah… Yeah, you're right" I turn around to look at the teacher. My mind is so confused right now. It just seems like I'm fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cook, Freddie, JJ and I are at that party that Emily invited us to. We're with her, Katie and her friends, the ones that I saw with her the first day I talked to her. The mysterious brunette is Effy, the weird blonde that has a dumb smile is Pandora and the guy that was with them is Thomas, the DJ. They're all really cool. But Katie still is a bitch.

I remembered that I still had to talk to JJ and I froze. I feel so bad for him, but well, things like this happen all the time, right? He's gonna be fine… Someday. Now I have to found him in the middle of this entire people. He's probably with Cook somewhere.

I find them on the bar with Freddie, they're talking to that Effy girl, that always has that smirk on her face that can't even describe. "Hey JJ, can I talk to you somewhere else?"

"Yes, of course Naoms." He says with a smile and I feel so sad to be the one who's gonna make his smile go out. But I'm telling something that it's for his own good. It's better for him to know than for him to keep his hopes up about Emily. We go outside the club, because the music inside it's too loud and we wouldn't be able to talk there.

"Look, J, I have to tell you something. I know it's not the best time, you're enjoying the party and all but I just have to tell you this to end this. It's about Emily" His eyes start to shine and he smiles even bigger.

"Is it a good thing? She said something about me?"

"Well… Not exactly. I don't think it's a good thing for you."

"Oh…"

"But she didn't say she doesn't like you, well, she likes you as a friend but, it's not about that, it's just… Oh fuck, I'm rambling. Okay, I don't know the best way to say this but well…"

"She just doesn't want to talk to me and go out with me right? I should've known. Why would a girl like her want to talk to a guy like me? I'm so stupid…"

"No, J, you're not stupid, and it's not because of you. Look, I'm just gonna tell you. Emily's gay" He looks shocked, yeah, I understand why. But at least he doesn't look sad. Or he doesn't look so sad.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that. At least it's not because she finds me horrible… I'm not exactly happy with that, but… It could be worse" He looks a little sad but I was expecting a worse reaction. "I think I'm going home…"

"Hey, J, you don't need to go out of the party just because of that… C'mon, don't be sad. There's a lot of girls here…"

"I'm not sad… Well, I am but not so much. I need to think about this. But don't worry about me, I'm fine, really." He says with a little smile to try to convince me, it doesn't work, but I give him a little smile too and let him go.

"Hey, what happened?" Cook asks worried coming behind me. He can be an idiot, but he can be really sweet sometimes too. Freddie comes behind him.

"I just had some bad news to tell him. He went home to think about things."

"Oh, what was it? Was it about Emily?"

"Yeah, she… She won't go out with him"

"Why?" They both ask angry about it.

"It's not because of him, calm down."  
"Sure. It's never because of him" Cook says crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Relax Cook. It's really not because of him. Emily's gay" They relax and look a bit surprised. "She told me this today in college, because I was pissed at her 'cause she said she would talk to him and she didn't. I went to talk to her to ask why she wouldn't talk to him and she said she would only get his hopes up when he actually didn't have any chance with her, then I asked why he didn't and she said she's gay."

"Well, she was right. She would get his hopes up." Freddie says and Cook shakes his head to show that he agrees.

"Yeah, I know, that's why I'm not angry at her anymore. But JJ's kind of sad now. I feel bad for him."  
"He'll be fine, Naomikins. Tomorrow we'll all go to Fred's shed and talk to him okay? It'll all be okay. C'mon, let's fucking party!" He jumps and goes back to the club dragging me with him and I laugh. Okay, I love this bastard.

Back at the club I start to dance with Cook and Freddie until Effy pulls Freddie to dance with her and Cook starts looking for a girl to hook up with, as always. So now I'm alone and kind of sad, but I'm still dancing. Emily comes to dance and talk with me.

"Hey Naomi! Awesome party, right?"

"Yeah, it's great. Your friend's a really good DJ."

"Yes, he is. Why are you alone? You don't look okay."

"Oh, Freddie's with Effy, I think they got along well. Cook's chasing girls, as usual, and JJ went home."

"You told him?"

"Yes, he got kind of sad, but he's better than I thought he would be"

"Relax, he's gonna be fine" She says and I nod my head. We start dancing and she gets closer and closer to me. I'm starting to get nervous and try to find some reason to get out of there for a moment.

"I think I'm going to the bar, do you want something to drink?" I ask her.

"Yeah, maybe"

"What do you want?"

"Anything. Just give me a fucking… Just… Just give me a…" And she kisses me. Wow, she's kissing me. This is so good. It feels so fucking awesome, amazing, ace, fantastic. But this is so wrong. Oh my god this is so wrong, but it feels so right. The last thing I want to do is to stop. But I have to, it's not right, I can't do this to JJ. I push her out of me. But she looks so sexy now, sweaty with her red hair messy. Oh fuck it.

"It's only the drugs right?" She nods and I start to kiss her again.

As soon as I start to kiss her again, Cook gets close to us and see it. We don't see him right away but after a few minutes we stop kissing and I notice him there. He looks really shocked and kind of disappointed. And even though I was scared of what he was thinking, I was so turned on too. Oh God, I'm such a bad friend. I'm a horrible person.

Cook start to walk away and I go after him. I pull him by his arm and he pushes me.

"Cook, let me talk to you, I can explain."  
"I don't want to know, okay?"

"I… I just…"

"Get out, Naomi. Go back to your girl and just let me go, alright?"

He goes away and I just stand there paralyzed, not knowing what to do. Even Cook is disappointed. Fucking Cook. Fuck. What did I do? What am I gonna do now?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I wake up with a really bad hangover and look around my room. Suddenly I remember all that happened last night. I started to dance with Emily. She kissed me. Cook was pissed. She kissed me. Oh fuck, that kiss was awesome. I kinda don't get why Cook got angry at me. JJ likes her, but she's gay, I can't change that. Well, I should talk to him anyway.

I get up and call him. He doesn't answer it, must be sleeping. So I just sit on my bed and think about everything that's been going on. The thing with Emily that I don't even know what it is, because I've been thinking about her and I certainly have some feelings for her but I can't find out what this is. These things are confusing to me. And I don't know what JJ would think. We all know she's gay but he could get upset like Cook did. I don't know what to do.

After a few minutes of thinking I feel my phone vibrate. I look and it's Cook, so I answer it. "Hey Cook" I say.

"Hello Naomikins. You called?" He asks with a sleepy voice.

"Yeah, I did. I wanted to talk to you about last night?"

"Oh, right, okay. We can meet at uncle Keith's pub."

"Okay, I'll meet you there in an hour alright?" He agrees and says goodbye. I get up and get ready to go. An hour later I'm at his uncle's pub.

"Hello Naomikins" He says and drinks his beer. His uncle brings another one to him and one for me. It's really early to be drinking, but who gives a fuck, right?

"Hey Cookie. How are you?"

"I'm fine, always. So, for how long has that been happening between you and Emily?"

"It just happened yesterday. She kissed me and I kissed her back, it was just that. But I've been having some feelings about her…"  
"You've been having feelings about a girl? Well, I wasn't really expecting that."

"Yeah, me neither… But I don't get why you were mad, I mean, she's gay, it's not like JJ had a chance with her."

"I don't know, mate. It's just that, I think he'll be upset, but thinking about it I don't see that much of a problem. But you know you'll have to talk to him about it, right?'

"I know, of course. But I have to see what this thing with Emily is. I'm not sure. I don't even know if she likes me or if she was just drunk. I know I have feelings for her, I like her, this scares me so much…"

"Love's scary, babe, but we it can be good sometimes, I think. I don't know about this stuff, you know me. But I think that when you love someone you just have to let it flow." "I didn't say anything about love. I said I like her, just that."

"You don't need to say anything, Naomikins." He smiled that boyish smile of him and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't love her. I barely even know her. So shut up… And give another beer." He laughs and grabs another beer for us. "Fuck you"  
"Fuck you right back."

It's Monday morning, I'm at college and I don't know if I try to avoid Emily or if I look for her. I keep thinking about it, paralyzed in front of school. So I decide to do the second thing. I find her with her sister in front of her locker. Katie sees me and rolls her eyes, then Emily turns around and sees me too. Her mouth opens in a smile and she comes to talk to me.

"Hey" I say. I just say that because I don't really don't know what else to talk about.

"Hey. How are you?"

"I'm alright. Um… Emily, I wanted to talk to you."

"About Friday night?"

"Yeah… Look, I was really high so I didn't know what I was doing…"

"Me too, but I remember that I really liked kissing you, and that's one of the only things I remember."

"It was really awesome… But don't you think it was a mistake?"

"You think it was a mistake?" She asks a little disappointed. "It felt right to me."

"To me too but I don't think we should do this again. I don't…"

"You don't want to upset JJ" She rolls her eyes.

"Ems, he's my friend. You should understand that."

"I do understand. But I'm not into him, I'm not gonna be with him. And I really like you, I think you're the most interesting and beautiful person I know and you're a really good kisser" she giggles at the last thing she said "I like you, Naomi. It feels right being with you. And I know you like me too."

"How do you…"

"I'm not stupid, I can see it. I see that you get nervous around me. I know you liked kissing me. I notice these things." I'm speechless right now. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say. I look around and notice that we're alone. Everyone is already in class. She puts her hands on my shoulders, looks into my eyes and licks her lips. "I know you want me, Naoms. You can keep being alone, or shagging some random girls at parties, or you can just accept the fact that you want me and I want you too and do all the things you'd like to do."

She kisses the corner of my mouth and leaves to go to class, swaying her hips. I'm left there, dumbfolded, turned on, with my heart racing, and missing class. Oh God, maybe this girl is going to be the death of me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note - Hey, it's my first time talking here. I never Said anything before because this is my first story and I'm kind of shy and nervous. I'm really happy with the reviews and I'm glad you're liking the story. Sorry if I took a little too long to post the last chapter, it's because I'm having to study really hard now. But here's the new chapter, hope you like it. Warning for language here.**

Chapter 6

I go to class but I can't really concentrate at it, I keep thinking about what Emily said. It was a really good suggestion. But then, there's JJ on the other way. He could feel betrayed, although I think he should just accept the fact that she's gay and she wants me. Oh fuck, she wants me. I want her too, I really do. I don't know what to do. Why do I have to be so messed up?

The class ends and I get out of the classroom. I have history class now, with Emily. That's just great. I sit somewhere and after some minutes I see a red haired person sitting in front of me. Emily, of course. I roll my eyes and mutter "great" to myself. The teacher's not here yet. She turns around looks at me.

"Hey, Naomi. How are you?" she says and I look weirdly to her. It looks like nothing ever happened between us. Like she didn't say what she said to me today.

"Um… Fine, I think…" She giggles "Are you okay?"

"I'm totally fine." She puts her hand on my arm and keeps moving her fingers through it. "What are you going to do tonight?"

"I don't know, probably nothing. Why?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to do something."

"Why don't you call one of your friends to do something with you?"

"Because I wanted to do something with you"

"Emily, I told you we shouldn't kiss again and stuff…"

"I didn't mention any of that" she laughed "I just wanna hang with you. My first thought when I see you is not 'I want to fuck that girl'. It's nice just being with you. If you thought about kissing and stuff, maybe it's because you want that, not me…" Oh God, she caught on that one. "Look, I don't think the teacher's coming, so I'm going to have a smoke, okay?"

"Alright" I say watching her leave.

The teacher really didn't come, so now I'm at the halls looking for my friends. I feel someone pulling me by my arm and I look to see it's Emily. Of fucking course, who else would it be?

"Come sit with me and my friends" She says smiling at me. This girl is weird, but I like that, really.

"Okay…"

"You already know them all, right?" She asks when we meet her friends.

"Yeah, we met at the party."

Me, Emily and her friends keep talking for a while. Cook, Freddie and JJ are talking to us now. We're just talking about some random things while Katie keeps glaring at me like I'm a horrible person. I have a feeling she doesn't like me. But I have a feeling she doesn't like anybody but her sister.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my leg under the table. I look at Emily that's sitting beside me, than I look at her hand on my leg. I take it away and after some minutes she puts it again. She keeps moving it up and down and I'm getting really frustrated in more than one way.

When I notice that no one is paying attention to us I say "stop it" and she looks at me and giggles. I get her game, she's going to keep teasing me so I do what she said, so I "come and get her". And I really want to do that.

I get up and go to the bathroom. I'm even sweating a little now, so I wash my face. I get out of there and Effy's in front of the door, with that smirk of hers. "Hey" she says.

"Hi" I answer.

"So, you and Emily are fucking?"

"What?" I ask incredulously "No, we're not."

"But you want for that to happen… I know that, and it's alright. I just don't see why you don't do it, she wants it to, I can see that."

"Why are you talking to me about this? Why am I talking to you? It's none of your business, you know?"

"I know, but the sexual tension between you two annoys me, really." I just glare at her and start to walk away, but she follows me. I roll my eyes at her and she giggles. "You don't do it because of JJ right?"

"How do you even know about all of this?"

"I just know, Naomi. I know everything."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"He'll understand you. He already accepted that she's gay."

"Look, I don't want to talk about this with you. I just want to go home, okay?" I say and I leave to go home. I still have classes, but I couldn't care less.

When I get inside my house, I go up to my room and grab the bottle of Vodka that was in my closet. I drink it while I think about everything that's been going on. I keep thinking about what Emily said and about Emily herself. She's so fucking pretty, so fucking sweet, so fucking nice. I surely like her a lot. I think about what she said, "just accept the fact that you want me and I want you too and do all the things you'd like to do". Then I think of all the things I'd like to do to her. I close my eyes and try to stop thinking about that. Then I think about what Cook said to me yesterday, about letting it flow. I think I'm going to do just that.

I decide to send her a text.

 _"Hey, if you still want to do something tonight, I'm free."_

Then I press the "send" button and I smile. Maybe I'm getting myself into a complicated situation, but I never really liked simple things.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** **Hey, I wanted to thank everyone that reviewed this story. Your reviews are really important to me, because it encourages me to keep writing. Sorry if I took so long to update, I can only write on weekends. But anyway, hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 7

Emily got here at night. I didn't even notice her coming inside my house, my mom let her in and then she got up to my room. I was still with my bottle of vodka, but she took from my hands to drink. And now we're lying on the floor, drinking, smoking and laughing about some stupid things we're saying. I'm noticing it is nice to spend time with her.

"Have you ever been with a girl?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I've already been with a few girls, nothing serious though. What about you? Have you ever been with a girl?"

"Yes, I had a girlfriend, but we broke up six months ago. But I didn't like her so much."

"Have you ever… You know…"

"Yes, I have" I laugh and she seems a little shy now. "You never had sex?"

"No…"

"That's okay. You don't need be embarrassed because of that." I say putting a hand on her shoulder and she smiles. She hugs me and I tense a little, but then I relax and realize it's really good to stay like this.

"Naomi, I really like you" She says looking at me and I don't know what to say because I wasn't expecting that. I like her too but this scares the shit out of me.

"I… I really like you too" I say surprised and she smiles widely and kisses my cheek. This single kiss made my skin feel like it was burning, in a good way. I was feeling all tingly. I kiss her lips smoothly. "I like you a lot but this scares me. I never felt this way about anyone, you know?"

"Me neither, but I like this feeling." I think I like it too, but I don't like the way it takes over me like I don't have control over my actions. But it's better not to tell her. She kisses me and I kiss her back, getting myself lost on her and forgetting all about my fears.

The kiss is getting deeper and more desperate by the second and I feel like we should stop, but I'm not really thinking. She starts kissing my neck and then I finally think and pull her away from me slowly. "Ems, we should stop" I say.

"Okay, you're right…" She says lying beside me and grabbing the bottle of vodka again. "We shouldn't go too fast."  
"Yeah… I'm not even sure of what I want yet."

"You're not? I'm pretty sure of what I want." She says looking at me.

"It's not that simple, okay? I'm not good with feeling and stuff. I'm afraid I'll mess everything up."  
"You shouldn't be so scared, Naomi. You should let yourself go at least for once. You should be happy that you like someone that likes you too. This doesn't happen to everybody."

"Yeah, but there's JJ too…"

"Fuck, still thinking about JJ? Isn't he your friend? Shouldn't he understand you? I'm starting to think you're using him as an excuse to hide your fears." I don't say anything, because well… She's kind of right. I care about JJ but I really think he would understand if I talked to him about this. I mean, he already has to accept that she's gay. So I guess that's not much of an excuse. "I think I'm going home."

"Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not, really. I just have to go home, Katie's waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?" She kisses my cheek and gets up to leave. "Think about what I said. Bye, Naoms."

I do exactly what she told me to do, because I spend all the night thinking about it. I decide to just let it go, accept my feelings. Of course I'm still scared, but I should try, right? It's 5a.m when I let myself go to sleep, when I finally feel like I made a right choice.

I wake with my alarm and I'm feeling like a zombie, because I almost didn't sleep. I get up and get ready to school.

The second I get there Cook comes to talk to me. "Hello Naomikins" he says putting his arm around my shoulders. "We haven't really talked for a few days, babe. How are things with Emily?"

"Things are fine. We talked yesterday. She said she likes me, and well, I like her too so I said that to her. We're not together tough, we have something, but we're not together seriously. But I'm kind of scared."

"You don't need to be scared, Naomikins. Everything's going to be fine. And if doesn't work, remember that she's just another girl. There's plenty of fish in the sea, babe. And remember, you'll have the Cookie monster." He said leaving and I laughed.

I started to think about what he said. "Just another girl", that's what he said. I don't know if he's right. If she's just another girl then why I can't stop thinking about her? But maybe she is… Well, you never know right? I wish I wasn't so confused and so scared, really, I hate being like this.

I decide to try to find Emily and talk to her. I want to give it a try. I wanna try to be with someone. And I really like her, so why shouldn't I do this, right? I find her with her friends and ask to talk to her.

"Hey" She says smiling.

"Hey… I thought a lot about what you said last night." She keeps looking at me hopeful. "I'm going to give it a try. I really like you and I want to be with you, so I don't see why not."

"Really?" She asks happily.

"Yes" I say smiling at her. She hugs me and tries to kiss me but I stop her "wait… I don't want people knowing yet. I need to talk to JJ before, okay?"

"Oh, okay… That's totally fine."

"Thanks… You know, for understanding." She smiles and the bell rings, so we got to class together.


End file.
